Just a excerpt of the Stony picture
by animechesirecat7
Summary: I am having a bit of a pickle for my sweet little Assassin. She is so kind to her child hood friend ,Tony Stark, that she gave up her crush on Steve Rogers to make him happy. Now that the Stony couple are together. Who does the this explosive helper go to?


**Authors note: I do not own the Avengers, However Angelica is my character. WARNING: This is just a excerpt **

Bio- **Angelica Eli Cruz **

Age: late thirties

Appearance: 5'0, slightly , tanned skinned, Mildly curly hair that reached her shoulder.

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Grey (Soft grey sometimes. Stone cold when upset or in a fight)

Usual cloths: Skin fitted black leggings, Dark blue tank top covered with sleeveless black vest, and long black finger-less gloves.

Angelica was on her usual routes after a mission. Her last stop was her old friend Tony's house. Of course she has another long, brutal, loud, lecture for him after Steve ratted him out to Pepper about his over extended all nighters. Word got to her from Pepper and now "Tony is so dead this time." A overly sweet smile extended on Angelica's features while she walked into the Avengers Tower. The workers never say anything to her, those who have worked there long enough knew Angelica was a close friend of their boss, others thought nothing of it.

Angelica got into the elevator putting in her code to be let in the in the Avengers base. She leaned against the wall thinking things over, how would she start. First hope Steve is there since he is the only Avenger that knows about her, and was the most sensible. Second, make sure Tony doesn't reek. Third, kick his ass for being a big ass hypocrite.

"Angelica?" Steve smiled his Boy scout smile once again throwing Angelica off her rocks, just like the first time. She contained her need to fangirl and swoon over her best friends boyfriend and smirked back. Steve gave her a big huge that she was sure was from relief for his boyfriend. They parted, "Pepper told you?"

"Yes. How bad?" Steve sighed and shrugged, "Don't worry, I'm sure its just another inspiration marathon." Angelica patted him on the back before walking towards Tony's lab, "If I'm not up in a hour, just grab the hose and come downstairs." Angelica heard Steve give a nervous chuckle in response and continued down to the lab.

*Tony's Lab*

Tony was so interested in his new propulser he didn't notice Angelica basically breaking into the lab, again. "Ahem. This is Howler reporting to neglecting Boyfriend. Get your ass out the lab and into the shower." Tony dropped his tools on the desk, turning to face Angelica.

"What are you doing here?" Tony rubbed the back of his head nervously. Last time she was there she nearly killed him with lectures after the chitauri incident.

"Pepper told me you were neglecting your health again. And Steve looked like a kicked puppy." Angelica would have glared if Tony didn't looked like a kicked puppy himself. "Geez Tony between you and Steve I don't get why you have to fight your enemies. Pouting seems to be both your best weapons." Tony didn't respond, he sat on the well used couch in the end of the lab, looking like he was trying to shrink himself into the couch. One glance between the white box on the lab table surrounded by all the half done inventions and Tony finally made Angelica click. Her usually hard grey eyes softened, "Oh Tony." She walked over to the couch and taking a set right next to him. "You can't beat yourself up over that. You weren't there."

"Jazz is dead_"

"Because he went on that mission. Despite he was sick and already dying, he did what every Cruz member would do, go out fighting." Angelica carded her fingers gently through Tony's hair gently. "Besides, Steve is upstairs worried. Don't you think you should go be with him for a while."

Tony nodded slowly,"I really should." He gave the younger genius a small smile, "Thanks sis."

"I owe you my life still bro. This is a start." They both chuckled and headed up to the common area where Steve was passing. "Steve." He looked up a smiled. Angelica moved when Steve rushed to embrace Tony tightly. She smiled a little at the scene before making her way to the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going?"

**I dont know if I should write this as a Stony and Brucexoc story, Stonyxoc, or Should do Samxoc. What do you think?**

**Oh yeah, Angelica is going to be used in a lot of my story's for a while. Trying to build her a basses. **


End file.
